Falling in love with a beast
by violet167
Summary: Yona's father is sick and her friend soo won is trying to take the company and get rid of her dad. She must find a way to stop him before that can happen. The only person she can trust is her bodyguard Hak. (YonaxHak)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I'm Violet167. I've been wanting to do a story for yona and hak and here it is. I haven't read the manga yet(I will) but I watched the anime. Short prologue but other chapters will be 1k.**_

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

* * *

It was a week ago when everything changed. The president fell ill into a coma but no one knew why. It was so sudden. Even his daughter, Yona was shocked. She ran into the hospital to find her father asleep on the hospital bed. Sadly, he was in a deep slumber and no one, not even the doctors could tell when he'll awake.

Yona was devastated. She only had her father after her mother died. What was she to do now? There was a company which needed someone to run it and she hadn't learn how to do so. What was she to do?

The only people she could lean on were her two childhood friends Soo-won and Hak. She grew up with them and trusted the both of them. If she needed help they'd surely give her it. At least that was what she thought.

A day later after her father was taken to the hospital a company meeting was called. Neither she nor Hak knew what it meant. She found strange as she couldn't reach Soo-won's cellphone. He always used to answer right away.

"Is he ignoring me?" Yona mumbled to herself but Hak heard it.

"You and your one sided crush," He joked.

"Shut up! He does like me and we're going to get married," She yelled to her friend who covered his ears annoyed.

"Yea right."

The both of them stood in front of the meeting room. Yona took a deep breath and went in followed by her bodyguard Hak. Her father trusted Hak wiht her safety although Yona doesn't like it.

When they enter the room Soo-won was sitting in the middle but not looking at the both of them.

"Ahem. Now that we are here, we would like to discuss the removal of the president," A male worker of the company announced.

Yona was lost for words and so was Hak.

"You can't do that," Hak interjected although he was merely a bodyguard.

"This is my father's company," Yona argued.

"We will have a new president."

"Who?" Yona wondered. No one was fit to be president but her father and if so they'll make her the president. But was she ready?

"Soo-won."

Soo-won stood up surprising Yona and Hak. "I will be happy to dismiss the current president and take over this company. Yona it's time for your father to rest. Quietly."

Why was Soo-won doing this? He knew how much this company mattered to her family.

"What about me? I can be president," Yona said trying her best to not let them take away the company from her father. In the meantime she could be president.

"With all do respect you are not fit for the president spot," A middle aged man joked.

All the men and women in the room laughed at Yona and Soo-won did not defend her. Why was he being like this?

"It's settled by a overruled vote. Soo-won will be president meeting dismissed."

Everyone stood up and began to leave the room including Soo-won who said nothing to his friends. Hak wanted to confront him about all this but Yona needed him now.

"What do I do now Hak? The company will be gone when my father wakes up."

Hak rested his hand on her shoulder. "This isn't the spoiled loud brat I know. Let's show them you can become president. As long as you have me, nothing will happen to you."

Yona agreed but she wasn't certain how this will go. How could she go up against Soo-won, her crush? She was weak against all these people but maybe she'll grow stronger in the future.

* * *

 _ **Description of characters next chapter. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts ~ Violet**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's been a very long time. Thank you to those who fav, followed and reviewed your thoughts last chapter. Please continue to follow this story and I will try to update quicker. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 1-**

* * *

It had been three days since Yona and Hak heard about Soo-won wanting to become the company president. Yona's father laid sick in the hospital bed while all of this was happening. The only person who could compete with Soo-won to become president was Yona but she had never learned to do such. She just visited the company to talk with her father and Soo-won.

Yona sat in her room just staring throughout the window. She looked on at the beautiful sky from the window of her very big home called Hiryuu. It was an old mansion all her family had lived in for as long as she could remember. She lived with her father and Hak occasionally along with maids. Hak was the only bodyguard assigned to her. He was her childhood friend just like Soo-won. They have all known each other from the time she was six. Soo-won's father and her father were best friends who made the company together and so she got to know and love So-won. Yona came to know Hak because his grandfather, Son Mundok was a very loyal bodyguard to her father. Right now Mundok was watching her father in hopes of him waking up.

Soo-won and Hak both knew how much the company meant to her father. They heard him talk about it everyday. Her father wasn't a strict business man but one who was kind and thought about others. When Soo-won's father died her father practically took him under his wing. So why wasn't Soo-won trying to help her father stay alive whether than try to become the next president? They were friends so yet why was he trying to take away her father's position. She wanted to believe he was still her friend, after all this was the guy she loved for most of her life.

She couldn't believe everything which was happening. The twenty four year old woman just stared blankly to the sky. At this point Yona didn't know what to think.

Meanwhile, Hak stood by the door watching his friend sulk. He felt bad for her. He never wished for her to go through such things. First her father now Soo-won. Hak clenched his fists at that thought. What the hell was Soo-won thinking. He didn't even had the nerve to talk to Hak nor Yona about what he was planning.

Yona's father did everything he could to raise Hak and Soo-won even though they weren't his children. Soo-won should have spoke to Yona before trying to become the president. What was Soo-won even thinking? Hak knew the moment Soo-won and those other members get together they'll corrupt the company. It wasn't like Hak didn't trust his friend but most people never agreed with the president's actions. They all thought he was a weak and gullible old man but Hak knew better.

Even if something were to happen to the president, Yona deserved to take over the company. Many people might think of her as a spoiled brat but he believed she could do it. Although Hak would usually tease Yona he in fact loved her from since they were young but hak never told Yona because he knew she loved Soo-won. He was giving up the woman he loved to his friend and yet Soo-won was betraying her.

Hak took one last glance at the red hair beauty before making a decision to go see Soo-won.

"Yona I'll be back after taking care of some business so stay put," Hak told Yona. He would usually tease her but now was not the time. She needed to open her eyes to the reality of a few things.

Yona didn't reply but he knew she heard him. Hak closed her bedroom door so she could be left alone. Hak wanted to beat the crap out of Soo-won to find out what was going through his mind.

He left Yona's home to travel to the Kouka company, which belonged to Yona's father.

* * *

 **\- Kouka company-**

* * *

Soo-won was in the president's office looking around at the desk which will belong to him sooner or later. His father built this company too. Soo-won knew he was meant to be the president of Kouka not Yona's father who did everything anyone told him. This company needed a firm president, one that would make it successful. He knew Yona and Hak especially would be angry with him but he'll make them understand in the future. One way he was going to become the president like his father should've been.

His mind kept going back to the look on Yona's face when she heard the news. If only she knew he was the reason for her father dying would she still smile with him.

The door of the office slammed open. Soo-won already knew Hak would come visit him. Hak was very protective of Yona after all. Some company employees were panting behind Hak and also looked beaten up. Figures. Hak was the best at fighting in the whole company. His code name was thunder beast because of his fighting skills.

"I knew you would come," Soo-won said looking at his childhood friend.

Hak walked up to Soo-won and grabbed him by his suit jacket.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Hak yelled gripping Soo-won's clothes.

"Becoming the president as I was meant to b-"

"You know how much the company meant to her father and before there is any word about her father you want to be president. That's a slap in her face," Hak glared at Soo-won. This guy could not be his childhood friend. The Soo-won he knew was cheery with a smile on his face. The guy he was holding looked dangerous.

"Say what you want but if you hurt me Yona will never forgive you," Soo-won said and Hak knew he was right so he released Soo-won. "I'm doing what's best for this company. You and Yona can stand by my side like the old days. Some things might chang-"

"You mean everything will change? Every good thing her father created will be gone. I've heard the board members talking so I know what they are planning," Hak said looking Soo-won dead in the eye. "I won't side with anyone who will hurt Yona."

Hak turned to walk out the office. This guy wasn't Soo-won. Hak paused before he opened the door. "I hope your plan to become president had nothing to do with her father falling ill. If so, I will count you as my enemy for Yona's sake."

Hak then left the office.

Soo-won knew Hak won't let this go. Deep inside he wanted Hak and Yona to be happy with him but he wanted to be president more.

* * *

 **-Hiryuu Mansion-**

* * *

Hak returned to Yona's room where he found her still sitting in her room but now she was crying.

"What is happening Hak? Everything is just happening so fast and I have no idea what to do," Yona sobbed into her hands. "I had so many things planned for today and know it's all ruined. This wasn't the way I wanted to spend my birthday."

Instead of going to comfort the woman infront of him, Hak walked up to Yona and….pinched her cheeks.

"Ow Hak st-"

"Listen here chubby cheeks. It's time for you to stop crying it's making you look ugly-"

Yona clenched her fists. "Why you little!"

"The title of president belongs to you if something were to happen to your father. Let's get you that position so your father can have it back when he wakes up," Hak said with a smirk on his face.

"But what can I do? Everyone respects Soo-won." _Even I still do._

"We will get help from Ik-su. He always helped your father with his decisions. Use me as your tool to get revenge on all those betraying your father," Hak stated.

Yona wasn't quite sure how this would work out but it was a start in keeping her father's company the way it should be.

* * *

 _ **How was it? Maybe the next chapter will be longer. Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_


End file.
